Across the world, a growing number of users are performing online searches to browse for information on the Internet, especially as search mechanisms improve and more mobile devices sport Internet searching capability. Collectively, such search queries contain the current interests and current focus of populations across different geographies. Logs of the searches, including search keywords and/or images submitted to search engines are available. Search logs and their corresponding search log data are very important and interesting. They contain a wealth of information about human interests and human reactions to events and trends. The record of hyperlinks clicked by users subsequent to a listing of the search results are also available, and these tag Internet and user behavior. This search log data can be mined, analyzed, and subjected to statistical treatment to infer conclusions and observe human trends. However, conventional techniques for examining and viewing search log data tend to be rudimentary, non-visual, and limited to relatively small geographical localities.